


Sweetberry Banana

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: "You want your gum back then?""No." Kida shook his head. "Keep it. It's so cute for a yakuza boss to chew something like this."





	Sweetberry Banana

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.
> 
> Do you remember this?: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/1786.html?thread=2468858#t2468858

What did a schoolgirl do in such a place at this time of the night all alone? Or was it just a prostitute in disguise? Izaya's eyes flickered sideways to have a closer look at her face but long blond bangs covered her eyes. His gaze inadvertently slid down to her legs, exposed by the shortened plaited skirt. Then he looked back at the man whom he'd been talking to. This girl was really no business of his and he was at work.

"So, Shiki-san..." He continued, taking a small sip from his drink because it was only polite. His hand had been wrapped around the glass all this time.

Shiki smiled at him pleasantly. Knowingly.

\---

"I was thinking of poisoning him countless times but the bastard knew he was at risk. Namie wouldn't cooperate because she was all too happy with him paying her that well for the little work she did and he only ate things she cooked for him and never looked away from his plate even for a second. It serves him right to get distracted by a teenager in a miniskirt of all things. I will laugh at this to the end of my life." Kida bragged excitedly, still wearing said miniskirt and keeping his legs indecently open, not being used to it.

"Apparently, you make for a very hot teenager in a miniskirt." Shiki commented, taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling the smoke in the direction of the side window of the limousine which was open a notch. "Or it was because he trusted me."

Kida blushed and closed his legs when Shiki's gaze wandered in between them.

"How long will it take?" He asked impatiently a few minutes later, tugging on the collar of his sailor suit. He was feeling increasingly awkward in these clothes and regretted not asking for a bit of time to change. Then again, it was best not to prolong things, lest Izaya was going to wake up and pull some trick on them. 

"We're close." Shiki threw the rest of the cigarette out of the tinted car window and pressed the button that closed it. He slid the blood red curtain over it shut for good measure.

Kida mumbled some incomprehensible protest when he was kissed hard, Shiki's tongue and teeth retrieving the chewing gum from his mouth.

"What flavor is that?" Shiki asked thoughtfully, rolling the strange concoction on his tongue.

"Lotte's sweetberry mixed in with Kerokerokeroppi banana." Kida answered matter-of-factly. "I took the two and ground them together with my teeth. What? I guess I just needed something special for an evening like this. Besides if I'm going to be a schoolgirl, I might as well have this strawberry-banana breath. Shiki-san..." Kida whimpered in protest when Shiki's hand started sliding up his thigh under his skirt. "I can't do that with *him* in the trunk."

Shiki's hand retreated reluctantly.

"You want your gum back then?"

"No." Kida shook his head. "Keep it. It's so cute for a yakuza boss to chew something like this."

So Kida had to admit they had a little bit of a relationship going ever since Izaya had sent him on an errand to this man, equipping him with a loaded Beretta in case things went sour. Kida considered shooting Izaya with it instead but he figured landing himself in prison was unnecessary as a prerequisite to murdering the bastard. He was going to figure out a better way. 

Izaya was going to learn that sending Saki out to become the lover of some disgusting old man while she was legally his girlfriend on top of everything else he'd done was not a wise idea. It was possibly the proverbial last straw that broke the camel's back. 

After the dark side of things kept on pulling Kida inside over and over again he decided to embrace it at last if only for the sake of getting back at everyone.

Quite conveniently, the fate presented said dark side to him in a form he could embrace even in the literal sense of the word.

\---

"Why aren't we still there?" Kida was getting impatient.

"Are you so eager to murder him?" 

"I was waiting long enough." He huffed.

His first time with a man happened during his first meeting with Shiki and he loved every minute of it. There was some truth to the saying about corruption tasting sweet. It took some more time to coax the yakuza into thinking his organization could go on without Izaya's information if it could secure everything his office contained instead but likewise it didn't even make Kida feel bad.

The limousine stopped in the end. Shiki got out and spit the disgusting gum out while Kida wasn't looking before turning around and smiling at him and his unusual attire. He motioned for the driver to stay where he was and keep guard and together with Kida they hauled Izaya's unconscious body out of the trunk.

"Too bad he only took one sip." Shiki commented casually. "He would have saved me the bullet if he could just die from drinking cyanide." He said, leading the way towards the shore, holding onto Izaya's shoulders while Kida was carrying his legs, the wind from the ocean making his skirt flare.

"Won't he drown if we just put him in the water?" Kida wondered, glancing down at Izaya's unconscious face, scrunched up in pain. He was probably damaged somehow already by the little cyanide he had swallowed.

"I thought you didn't want him coming back."

"Sure I don't. But isn't it risky to shoot people?" Kida pointed out. He didn't want it to sound like he cared about Shiki's well-being though he had a feeling that was just how it sounded. But really, he needed the man there if he wanted a decent career in the yakuza without beating people up as a common thug for years first.

"Not in my position, no. Someone else would take the blame. You know the police only really cares about finding a perpetrator? In case they manage to gather the evidence they're not intent on the specific person we provide to them being the actual person who committed the act. It's all about numbers coming out even really." Shiki mused.

They dropped Izaya's body down onto the wet sand.

"Any last words you'd like to say to him, Masaomi-kun?" Shiki inquired, retrieving the gun from the inside pocket of his jacket and checking if the silencer was mounted correctly.

"Fuck you."


End file.
